The invention relates to a sanding machine, and more specifically to a multi-sander assembly having both an abrasive belt and also an abrasive disc. The multi-sander assembly has been designed to support the abrasive disc on the frontal plane of the drive wheel in ninety degree contiguity with the abrasive belt transported on the peripheral drum surface of the drive wheel.
In the past, sanding machines have been known having only a single work station with a sanding disc. An example of such a structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,396. Other sanding machines have had multiple work stations and have utlilized both an abrasive belt and an abrasive roller located at the different work stations. An example of such a structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,479. Other previous sanding machines have also had structure which allowed the abrasive belt support assembly to be adjusted to various work angles. An example of such a structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,696.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel sanding machine which allows for operational transition between belt and disc sanding modes by combining the sanding principles at a single work station.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel sanding machine with both the belt and disc sanding modes in a single housing to facilitate maximum dust evacuation with a minimum of mechanical structure.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel sanding machine which has simplified and minimized the number of moving parts thereby reducing manufacturing and maintenance costs.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an integrally guarded sanding machine that is resistant to vibration and low noise pollution.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a sanding machine having versatility in operation and convenience in use, with regard to position changes, locking mechanisms and abrasive replacements.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel compact commercial quality sanding machine that is light in weight but rugged in construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel sanding machine having stable belt loading and tracking characteristics by reducing the free belt length and increasing drive wheel belt contact.